


Like Two Cats

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: But Still Kinda Enemies Though, Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: 'Like two cats tied in a wet sack' was how Aeducan described the relationship between Alistair and Morrigan.
Relationships: Alistair/Morrigan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Like Two Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dabbingslytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabbingslytherin/gifts).



'Like two cats tied in a wet sack' was how Aeducan described the relationship between Alistair and Morrigan in the early days when it was just the three of them and Dogmeat.

'Like two cats,' is how she describes them now. If pressed, she'll elaborate and explain sometimes cats get along, but sometimes they still want to claw one another's eyes out. And sometimes they sleep in a little warm pile and woe betide anyone who disturbs them.

That's an outside-looking-in perspective. On the inside of it, Alistair has to admit… it actually isn't much more complex than that. They fight (each other, others, darkspawn, the elements, whatever is available) and when fighting isn't an option, they rest up for more fighting.

The resting is all practical enough -- Morrigan runs hot, Alistair is always cold -- if they share the space, they're both more comfortable. It doesn't have to be anything more than that, until late one night when they're ambushed by highwaymen when they're all exhausted and drooping, setting up camp out of the way. They're all together, so of course they make quick work of the enemies, the poor idiot bastards didn't know what they'd wandered into.

"It's one thing after another," Alistair mutters, hating his voice for sounding so shaky. "We're all exhausted. We can't even take a breath without more enemies crawling out of the woodwork. For once, I'd like a quiet night where we can just… exist." Tears prick at the corners of his eyes and he hates himself a little more. 

"You know what would shut you up," Morrigan says idly, like it's both a normal and polite thing to say to a person. She goes on to explain her idea, and he surprises himself by agreeing. They've not gotten that… physical before.

She pins him to the bedroll with one hand planted in the centre of his chest and sucks his cock until, yeah, she's right, he shuts up. Stars burst behind his eyes when he comes and afterwards, she ruffles his hair. "Quiet now," she orders. He obeys out of shock and content exhaustion.

The first few times they fucked were strictly practical like that too, just stress relief and a distraction from some argument Morrigan was having with Leliana. More recently… it's getting murky.

Morrigan leans over while she's riding him and presses an urgent kiss to the side of his mouth, something she rarely does. Kissing is reserved for more southern regions only. 

"Hey," he whispers when the deed is done and she's collapsed next to him. He's pleased to see she looks like she's exerted herself, something else that's rather rare. She's imperious, usually, and hardly ever looks ruffled. Alistair is rather pleased she looks a little hot and bothered, so to speak. She also happens to be stunning when she's a touch out of breath and too ruffled to be glaring at him. Instead Morrigan's just watching him, eyes still dark with arousal, rimmed in sparkling gold.

"Yes?" she says, after a few moments. He'd gotten wrapped up in staring and forgot he had a question.

"You kissed me."

"Oh, stop overthinking. I was confused in the moment, nothing more."

Alistair takes her hand and kisses her fingertips. Even in the dim light, he can see she flushes a deep maroon before yanking her hand away. "Fool," she says, and it may be the last of his orgasmic fog still ebbing away, but he thinks she sounds fond.

_Murky._

After a fitful sleep of half-remembered nightmares, Alistair wakes with a start, waking Morrigan in the process. It's barely dawn and the faint light filtering through the tent walls isn't much to see by. Morrigan glares at him, that much is evident, but then her face softens. He must look like a real mess.

"Are you all right?" she asks.

"Why? Maker, how bad do I look?"

"Bad," she admits, with hardly a smirk. "Night terrors again?"

Alistair nods. It's no secret, especially when Aeducan has them too.

"I know a little spell, if you'd like. There's still an hour yet before we must rise."

"You don't have to."

"I am aware of that, which is why I offered."

"All right then."

Morrigan murmurs something and smooths her hand over his brow and the next thing he remembers is being shaken gently awake. The sun is fully up and there's movement noises all around him.

"Morrigan insisted we let you rest, but if you rest much longer, I fear we'll leave without you," Zevran tells him before handing him a cup of tea.

Alistair's a little embarrassed he slept so long, despite how refreshed he feels, but more than that, he's a bit charmed by Morrigan. Not counting the spell or whatever she did to him to make him sleep without dreaming. He appreciates her. And there's a little piece of him that thinks perhaps it's reciprocal.

Murky to say the _least_.

Morrigan kisses him again that night, and twice the night after, and twice again the night after that, and by then it's sunken in that it is reciprocal.

They still fight like two cats tied in a wet sack sometimes, but at least that's reciprocal too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Toshi_Nama for all the insight and help <3
> 
> And yes, I name my Mabari 'Dogmeat' and my FO4 Shepherd 'Barkspawn.' Because I thrive on chaos.


End file.
